


I promessi Slayers

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Gen, Parody, script dialogue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il cast di Slayers si cimenta nell'interpretazione de "I promessi sposi", riadattato secondo le loro... esigenze. Storia nata non da odio ma grande amore per il capolavoro manzoniano; anche se, probabilmente, da quando l'ho scritta il povero don Lisander si sta rivoltando nell'eterno giaciglio... ^^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promessi Slayers

**Author's Note:**

> Vecchia vecchia veeecchia! La prima fic che abbia mai terminato (sarà del 2001-2002) e si vede ;-p Perdonate lo stile script, ma convertirlo è praticamente impossibile. Consideratela una pièce teatrale (sì, come no!). E perdonate la boiata...  
> DISCLAIMER: no, niente copyrights, né su Slayers né su _I promessi sposi_. Solo sull'idea? *sorride speranzosa*
> 
> Don Lisander, vi prego, non vogliatemene!

**Melitot Proud Eye**

and

**Lord of Nightmares Production**

_presentano_

 

  
**I Promessi Slayers**   


Rielaborazione di un manoscritto della Clear Bible (probabilmente falsificato da Zeross, ma questo è secondario)

 

_C'era una volta, nella lontana Penisola dei Demoni, un paesello sul più bel braccio di mare mai visto. In questo ridente paesello vivevano non solo molti pescatori, ma anche sciamani e maghi, che si servivano della magia per trovar soluzione ai problemi quotidiani. La più bella ragazza del paese, Philia, viveva in una modesta casetta al limitare del paese, accanto a un rigoglioso albero di fico._

_Sua unica parente, la buona mamma Naga._

 

Naga: ohohohoh!

_Proprio il giorno in cui inizia la nostra storia Philia doveva sposarsi con Gourry, un abile spadaccino capace di filar seta e forgiare spade di luce._

 

Gourry: hey, Lina! Che cosa vuol dire filare?

Lina [sotto truccatore]: erm… *arross*

Naga: che hai capito, Lina Inverse?

_Ma il perfido don... don Zelgadiss tramava nell'ombra._

 

Zel: no, no e NO! Perché a me la parte del cattivo sfigato? C'è Zeross per questo!

Zeross: veramente allora sarebbe meglio Halcifon. Ma guarda il lato positivo… come dice il proverbio, meglio un giorno da leoni che cento da c―

[con un calcio Zel lo fionda giù dalla scalinata]

Rezo: Zelgadiss…

Zel: urk.

_Replay: ma il perfido don Zelgadiss tramava nell'ombra._

 

Zel: no, no e NO! La voglio sposare io Philia!

Amelia: bwaahaaa!

_Così mandò i suoi scagnozzi più fidati a incutere paura al povero curato che doveva celebrare il matrimonio, facendogli intendere che il non celebrarla fosse tutto nel suo interesse. Poi, a lavoro compiuto, tornarono al castello del padrone (il manoscritto non specifica come)._

 

Garv [parzialmente bruciato]: se va bene, posso riempire io le lacune.

_Il povero don Hellmaster tornò a casa tutto trafelato, proprio come se avesse visto un fantasma… in realtà sentiva che presto ci sarebbe stato un combattimento, ed era eccitato alla prospettiva… ma questo è un altro discorso. La sua serva fidata, Lina detta Perpetua Chiacchierona, se ne accorse immediatamente._

 

Fibrizo: finalmente, Lina Inverse, sei passata dalla parte giusta!

Lina: vorresti, eh?

_Ma la_ buona _Lina non era il tipo da farsi infinocchiare. Gira che ti rigira, lo rosolò così bene nelle sue domande da costringerlo a sputare il rospo._

 

Fibrizo [a pieni polmoni e con occhi a spillo]: eeeeek!

_Tra le altre cose lo inondò di consigli, senza scordare infine una bella lavata di capo._

 

Lina: don Abbondio! No, don Hellmaster! Quante volte ti ho detto che non devi pestare i piedi a don Rodr...alla chim...a don Zelgadiss?!

Fiby [tutto permanentato]: che casino! E che battute spesse!

_Uno dei più famosi consigli di Lina fu quello di raccontare l’accaduto a un superiore, per ricevere aiuto e fregare don Zelgadiss._

 

Fiby: quante volte devo dirti che Shabranigdu è passato a miglior vita? E ora non ho tempo da perdere con quell'antipatico di Lei Magnus.

_Così il matrimonio venne sospeso, il wedding planner fallì, Lina assalì il servizio cattering e Gourry diede di balordo, finendo per fare una visitina al curato. A suon di sculaccioni._

 

Fiby [rosso, adocchiando con desiderio la sedia]: maledetto!

_Poi corse a casa della fidanzata, che si stava giusto preparando perché quello era il giorno del matrimonio._

 

Philia [in abito da sposa]: Gourry! Che _diavolo_ ci fai qui? Non ti hanno insegnato che porta sfi― eh, sfortuna vedersi prima del rito?!

Gourry: er… Philia… Fibrizo ha detto qualcosa su Zel… solo che non mi ricordo più.

Philia [portandosi teatralmente la mano alla tempia]: eek! Fino a questo punto! [sviene]

Naga: ohohohoh! Fuori, fuori tutte, il matrimonio non si fa, perché il moccioso è ammalato… di pelandronite acuta! OHOHOHOH! Burst rondo! [le amiche di Philia saltano in aria] [a Gourry] Allora, che c'è?

_Naga la vedova ascoltò con attenzione il resoconto dei fatti e, tutti insieme, cercarono la soluzione._

 

Philia: che ne dite del dottor Rezo Azzeccaincantesimi?

Naga: io lascerei perdere; corre voce che non sia più lui…

Philia: che vuoi dire? Ha la sua faccia, i suoi vestiti, il suo bastone―

Naga: ride da solo, prepara strani intrugli―

Philia: perché, lui che faceva?

Naga: *gocciolone* guarda che non mi hai mica capito… ohohoh!

Gourry: …Lina?

 

_Poi, tra una proposta e l'altra, giunse a casa di Philia e Naga il loro comune confessore, fra Amelia ― annunciata paladina dei tribolati e della giustizia. La coraggiosa, non appena si accorse dei musi lunghi, s’offrì d’aiutare._

 

Amelia: ditemi tutto, nel nome della Luna! No, volevo dire della Terra!

Naga: eh?

Amelia: io vi―

Philia: aspetta un attimo… ma non era un uomo nella storia?

Amelia: io devo―

Garv: e dove lo trovi uno che sta meglio di lei in quel ruolo? Direi che il casting è perfetto.

Lina: ha ha. Ma guarda. Che mi dici allora di Fibrizo? E di me?

Zel: e di me?

Amelia: ragazzi, volete piantarla di interrompermi?!

 

_In conclusione, l'impavida paladina della giustizia raccolse il coraggio e andò da don Zel, cercando di fargli cambiare propositi, visto che palesemente Philia non lo voleva._

 

Amelia: perché piuttosto non ci beviamo qualcosa, una di queste sere?

Zel: ci mancherebbe altro!

 

_Ma anche questo tentativo si risolse fallimentare; i tre non sapevano più letteralmente dove sbattere la testa (Philia, in un attacco d'ira  repressa, aveva abbattuto la casa servendosi della mazza e del soffio laser)._

 

Naga: ah, figlia mia. Oh... ohoh... ohohohoho!

Lina: proprio non può farne a meno.

 

_Poi, tan! Idea. Perché non tentare un matrimonio di sorpresa? Bastava accalappiare due sempliciotti come testimoni e dire una formula rituale davanti al curato, in modo ovviamente che questi sentisse tutto. Allora, tadaan! Erano marito e moglie._

_Sempre che si riuscisse a trattenere quell'anguilla del curato._

 

Delgia & Zorf: chi sarebbero i sempliciotti?

Amelia: ma va contro la giustizia!

Naga: hey tu! Il tempio chiude fra cinque  minuti, che ci fai ancora qui?

Amelia [stava origliando]: ...accidenti!

 

Naga: Ohohoh! Lina Inverse! Sei piatta come una tavola!

Lina: NAGA?! Che ci fai qui? Fireball!

Gourry: *gocciolone* è meglio che andiamo…

 

_Quando l'Hellmaster vide i due poverini che cercavano, senza tante malizie aggiunse tra sé, di fregarlo, passò dal pallore più mortale ad un feroce paonazzo demoniaco._

_Doveva impedirlo assolutamente._

 

Fiby [facendo esplodere qualcosa con uno schiocco di dita]: ah. Come mi trovo bene in questa parte.

Philia: il mio vestito nuovoo!

Gourry [coperto di calcinacci]: ma chi diavolo ha mandato all'aria le fondamenta?

Philia [cercando rabbiosamente di spegnere l'incendio sul suo abito]: credo quel pazzo del curato! Aspetta che lo veda Lina! La casa è sua in realtà, no?

Fiby: ahahah! Tanto ora è impegnata con la vostra amica!

Philia: non parlar così di mia madre!

 

_Don Hellmaster si sentiva al sicuro. Invece Lina aveva visto. Eccome se aveva visto. Quando il curato vide avvicinarsi un ciclone ― mentre Naga, in background, volava via portata da un ray wing ― corse a nascondersi sotto il tavolo. L'unica cosa rimasta in piedi._

 

Lina [emanando un'allucinante aura dorata]: Fibrizoo…

Fiby: gosp!

Philia: alla fine basta poco per neutralizzarlo.

Gourry [additando Lina]: tu quello lo chiami poco?

 

_I poveri sposi, rimasti promessi, fuggirono a gambe levate, bianchi come fantasmi e con i polmoni pieni di cemento. Qualche contadino, vedendoli nei propri campi, si spaventò parecchio._

 

Aqua: aah, figliolo! Corri, porta l’archibugio, ci sono dei ladri!

Milgatia [comparendo con una padella sfrigolante in mano e un cucchiaio di legno]: non puoi proprio usare il soffio laser, nonna? Sto preparando la cena.

 

_Intanto Philia e Gourry avevano raccontato a Naga del fallimento, cui del resto lei aveva assistito durante il suo violetto opzionale._

_Si dirigevano al convento di Saillune, stanchi e provati._

 

Naga: che razza d'incapaci.

Philia: parla per te. Come mai Lina ti ha spedito in orbita?

Gourry: via, ragazze… fra Amelia ci aiuterà.

Philia: e credi che la prospettiva non mi spaventi?

 

_Convento._

__

Amelia: ragazzi! Oh, meno male, Alfred vi ha avvisati in tempo! Don Zel voleva rapire Philia…

Naga: ohohoh― ma che dici, Amelia? Noi siamo fuggiti per un altro motivo.

Grido lontano: aaaaaah.

Amelia [coprendosi gli occhi]: oh no! Alfred!

Philia: pace all'anima sua…

Naga: tanto mi stava antipatico.

Amelia [dando un calcio a Naga]: vi ho trovato un rifugio… Philiachan, tu e tua madre potrete andare al monastero di Sailarg, dove la badessa è una signora il cui nome intimorisce anche don Zel. Lì non potrà raggiungervi, sarete protette.

Naga: e se non le andiamo a genio?

Amelia: …Gourry andrà a perdersi nella guerra.

 

_Madre e figlia partirono dunque per Sailarg, mentre il povero Gourry si dirigeva a nord, a impelagarsi nelle rivolte dei troll, da cui peraltro rimediò una bella taglia sulla testa. Nel frattempo Philia ― è il caso di dirlo ― stava da Dio._

 

Philia: ah, che pace! Che bellezza! E come si sta bene senza Zeross!

 

_Ma il tremendo don Zelgadiss non si era affatto arreso e, dopo molti ripensamenti, finalmente si decise a uscire di casa e chiedere assistenza nel compimento del suo ignobile sabotaggio. Abitava, non molti chilometri lontano da lui, tra i picchi più alti delle montagne costiere, un tizio con l'inferno nel cuore, uno che ne aveva fatte più di quante ne potesse pensare e al qual erano pure andate tutte bene._

_Era il più scellerato degli scellerati, da molti considerato completamente pazzo._

 

Zeross: di' pure da tutti.

 

_Si trattava dell'Innominabile, per tanti anni chiamato anche Conte del Sagrato del Drago Bevuto._

 

Vargarv: Perduto!

 

_Era stato in passato un bravo mediocre, grande amicone di Garv il Demone-Griso, ma da anni era asceso a quella onnipotente posizione grazie alla sua fitta rete di amicizie. Ceipheed, Volfeed… nella lista rientravano solo nomi altolocati. Gli era stato anche consegnato un Topo d'Oro con il titolo di Reale Terribilissimo Fantasmosissimo Inimicissimo Rispettabilissimo Tiranno delle coste, ma i commessi non erano mai più tornati._

 

Garv: comunque era un nome davvero idiota…

 

_Egli accettò subito, alla vista di tante difficoltà, di prendere le redini del cavallo di don Zel; voleva infatti dimostrare di essere il più potente di tutti, potendo arrivare dove nessun altro si sarebbe sognato._

 

Zel: ma quale cavallo e cavallo! Era "le redini dell'impres―

Vargarv: ahahah! Non puoi competere con me, donZella! Nessuno può farlo! Bwahahah!

Zel: …sedativi sottomano?

 

_Spostiamo ora la nostra attenzione sulla candida Philia (mentre i servizi di sicurezza immobilizzano Vargarv)._

_La giovane abitava presso il sacro monastero delle vestali ormai da alcune settimane, e aveva fatto amicizia con tutti. In particolare c’era una persona, la badessa, che le dimostrava particolare simpatia. Sembrava tutto quanto c’è al mondo di rispettabile ― e Philia l’adorava per questo ―, ma in realtà era una persona traviata._

_Era lei, infatti, l'infiltrata dell'innominabile nel monastero. Faceva tutto quello che le veniva ordinato e spesso (se fra Amelia l’avesse saputo!) fra queste cose c’era l’organizzazione d’incontri galanti. Di sicuro era un tipo singolare: il luogo, pensava Philia, era ricettacolo dei più disparati tipi di fedeli, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che la Signora fosse una volpe._

_E se Naga lì per lì credeva metaforicamente, si ricredette presto._

 

Naga: urka!

 

_Comunque tutto filava liscio. Poi un bel giorno la Signora ricevette un messo ribaldo dall'amico che gli intimava, per un antico favore, di consegnargli Philia._

 

Gurabos: hey, Ziras. Vargarv dice che devi lasciar rapire la ragazza.

Ziras [con voce estremamente nasale]: _coooosa_! La mia adorata Philia?!

Philia: come mi ha chiamata?

Ziras: oh, insomma Gurabos! Io sono fedele e tutto a Vargarv, ma ne ho avuto abbastanza. La mia Philiuccia deve star nascosta per gravi motivi, quindi―

Philia [mollandogli un lordone]: non chiamarmi così!

Per ragioni sconosciute al manoscritto, la volpe cambiò improvvisamente  idea.

Ziras [con forte accento bergamasco]: senti, Philia, se mi vai a prendere qualcosa al takeaway prometto di non farlo più. D’accordo?

Philia: ma… la mamma, prima di andare a depredare i Quaranta Ladroni, mi ha detto di non uscire…

Ziras: ma sei qui a Sailarg, non puoi perderti. Cosa? Non conosci Sailarg?!

Philia: vado e torno.

Ziras: non ci vuole molto per infiammare il suo orgoglio.

 

_L'innocente fanciulla s’arrischiò davvero fuori del monastero e, come  volevasi dimostrare, prima del ristorantino fu assalita dagli emissari  dell'Ignominioso._

 

Vargarv: ma è vietato azzeccarne una?

Philia: aah! Mascalzoni! Chaotic Disintegrate! Fire Breath! _Flare Arrows_!

Gurabos [piroettando in aria carbonizzato]: argh.

Lina: psst, Philia! Devi lasciarti catturare!

Philia: aaah― cosa? _Catturare_? …che roba. Andiamo, lucertola.

Gurabos [ridotto a zerbino]: sob… io  con questa non ci resisto.

 

_La poveretta venne così condotta in tutta fretta al castello del  tiranno; ma questi, invece di pregustarsi la ricompensa che avrebbe ricevuto da don Zel, notoriamente smidollato ma molto ricco, provava un soffocato ribrezzo delle sue ultime azioni. Così, scorgendo la carrozza, per evitare i rimorsi sempre più insistenti decise di spedir subito la prigioniera dal cliente._

_Ma la coscienza, che lui chiamava affettuosamente Stella Nera, gli consigliò almeno di vedere la ragazza prima di sacrificarla. Lo convinse persino a mandare qualcuno per farle coraggio. E l’Innominabile mandò una vecchia serva del  castello._

_Mandò Zeross._

 

Philia: aaaaaaaah! [tutti i vetri del castello si  frantumano, compresi i timpani di Vargarv]

Vargarv: però… che gola, la ragazza.

Zeross [trasparente come Obiwan Kenobi]: non per nulla è una trovata di Vargarv. La cosa divertente è che ci sono andato di mezzo io.

Philia: nnoooo… Chaotic Disintegrate!

Vargarv [vedendola per la prima volta]: caspita, donZella!  Spiacente, me la voglio sposare io.

Zel: ma siamo sul set di _Promessi Slayers_ o in _Tutti pazzi per Mary_?

Philia: lasciami andare subito via da questo tugurio, altrimenti―

 

_Preso da un irresistibile sentimento cristiano, l’Innumerevole decise che l'avrebbe liberata la mattina seguente._

 

Vargarv [ridotto ad un mucchietto di piume con gli occhi pallati]: sì!  Sì! Vattene, vattene! Alza pure i tacchi se vuoi (ma non distruggermi  il castello)!

 

_Oltre a questo, l'Innevato si recò dal cardinale per chiedere perdono  di tutte le sue malefatte._

 

Armeice: no, ragazzo, non ce l'ho con te per la lancia di luce.

Vargarv: fiuu.

 

_Nel frattempo Gourry, incapace di starsene lontano dai guai (e dai  pasti), era a capo di uno squadrone di troll._

 

Gourry: andiamo, amici! Loro vogliono limitare i pasti a sole cinque portate… e noi gliela faremo pagare! Abbasso la dieta!

Troll: URRAH!

 

_E la buona mamma di Philia (che in quel momento abbatteva per metà il maniero del Bevuto)? Beh, tra un ratto e l'altro giunse al suo paesello d’origine. E così decise di fare un salutino a fra Amelia, che le aveva tanto aiutate._

 

Naga: ohohohoh! Salve, voglio vedere fra Amy.

 

_Ma purtroppo la paladina non c'era più._

 

Naga: eh? L'hanno mandata a predicare sui Kataart?

Zel: ah… che pace.

Amelia: …bwahaaaa!

 

_Invece Philia, liberata dal Seduto, era stata ospite prima della moglie di uno spadaccino, grande rivale artistico proprio di Gourry Gabriev―_

 

Martina: torna presto a trovarmi, Philiachan! Viva Zoamelgustar!

 

_―poi di donna Sylpheel, nobile, amica d'infanzia del fidanzato e di lui non tanto segretamente innamorata._

_Molte volte Philia dovette sorbirsi le scenate di gelosia della dama…_

 

Sylpheel: dimenticalo, Philia! E' ricercato, e pure imbranato se lo vuoi sapere.

Philia: in effetti ho sempre pensato che fosse un po' tardone. Saranno tutte le botte che gli ha dato Lina.

Lina: volete smetterla di dire cose ambigue?!

Zeross: coda di paglia, Lina?

Lina: *arross*

 

_…rifiutandosi naturalmente di lasciarle il proprio posto di promessa sposa, cosa che mandò in bestia la docile donna Sylpheel e finì per sfrattare il drago dorato, spedito da una conoscente._

 

Philia: tornò domani per il tè, Syl!

 

_Poi, un bruttissimo giorno tempestoso, giunse una notizia altrettanto terribile: arrivavano i Pranzichenecchi! Operatori di scempiaggini  alimentari peggiori di quelle all'attivo di Lina Inverse, portavano con sé la peste (più comunemente chiamata bulimia)._

 

Lina: maledetti Pranzichenecchi! Distruggono i miei ristoranti preferiti!

 

_Il dilagante morbo trovò impreparati gli abitanti della Penisola, che ingrassarono a migliaia. Moltissime zone furono abbandonate per fuggire via mare e Saillune divenne un gigantesco lazzaretto dove fra Amelia, tornata dalle crociate, curò a suon di fitness e body building._

 

Zeross: questa storia sta diventando sempre più simile a un minestrone.

 

_Presto anche Philia e Gourry si ammalarono e vi si dovettero ricoverare. Ma il lazzaretto, chiamato anche Grande Palestra, era talmente grande che, anche trenta chili dopo, ritrovarsi non fu facile._

_E, per la serie questa non ce la potevamo proprio risparmiare, don Zel morì a centodieci chili._

 

Zel: *occhi sbarrati*

Amelia: *sob* vieni, Gourry. Devo farti incontrare qualcuno…

Gourry: Philia! Sei viva!

Philia: no, guarda.

Gourry: finalmente potremo _spostarci_!

Amelia & Philia: cosa? 

Gourry: c'è scritto lì. [l’inquadratura si sposta sui suggeritori, che si affrettano a cambiare cartello]

Amelia: e non ci arriva che è un errore?

Lina: non lo conosci ancora sufficientemente bene per sapere che la risposta è no?

Philia [prendendo saggiamente in mano la situazione]: mi spiace, Go, ma io non ti posso sposare. Ho fatto voto di castità alimentare e sono diventata una vestale del re dei draghi di fuoco, con il severo divieto di mangiare confetti e dolci nuziali.

Gourry: eh? E non puoi... [altra inquadratura di striscio dei suggeritori] non puoi scioglierlo, per amor del cielo?

Amelia: ci penso io, la vostra paladina preferita! In tempo di bulimia i frati hanno pieni poteri su questo genere di cose. Inoltre, tu hai pronunciato il voto senza pensare alla promessa che già avevi fatto a Gourry. Perciò, Philiachan, ti dichiaro sciolta dal voto.

Philia: oh, beh… se devo proprio. Ma io preferivo l'Innovato.

Vargarv: è “Innominato”, tesoro.

Zeross: gak.

 

_Così i due giovani tornarono gelato nella mano al loro paese, rintracciarono Naga, gli amici, tutti i parenti sopravvissuti e, finalmente, furono sposi proprio per mano di don Hellmaster._

 

Lina: l'erba cattiva non muore mai.

Gaav: per fortuna nell’anime non è così.

Amelia: ha parlato l’angioletto…

Fibrizo: avete voluto voi, Philia, Gourry, Naga, Lina, Vargarv, Zeross, Ziras, Gurabos, Sylpheel, Aqua, Milgatia, Martina, Zangluss, Zelgadiss, Amelia, Delgia, Zorf, Ceipheed, Volpheed, Garv… anf [riprende fiato] Kanzel, Alfred, Armeice e Lei Magnus partecipare a questa iniziativa?

Tutti: sì, ma che c'entra?

Fiby: e io vi dichiaro idioti!

Tutti: cosa?!

Fiby (chiudendo il breviario per la messa): ci potete scommettere.

 

**THE END**

 

Mentre corre la sigla storica…

La gentile vocina di Vargarv: beh, mo' che sta farsa è finita possiamo tornarcene a casa.

Lei Magnus [armeggiando con un casino di tasti e levette in sala registrazione]: sst! Non avevo ancora disattivato il sonoro!

Zeross: tsk, le solite figure grezze di Vargarv.

Philia: non mi è piaciuto il finale, soprattutto quando si è scoperto che era tutta un complotto di Fibrizo e dell'autrice… ma almeno è finita.

Zel: non sai ancora cosa ci aspetta nelle altre!

Lina: sapevo che l'avresti detto.

**Author's Note:**

> "Altre"... eh, quante idee avevo :) poi ho cominciato il liceo e- devo dire di più?  
> (Chissà perché sono diventata una fan di drabble e flashfic...)
> 
> Naturalmente so che la bulimia è una cosa seria; non voglio offendere nessuno. Prendetela come una battutina scema =)


End file.
